Pokemon Saphire
by GamerForLife11
Summary: Ralie just came to Little Root to start a new life out of the city with her mom. But when she receives a Pokemon from Prof. she begins a new journey and new friends. Join Ralie in her adventure on protecting Pokemon and her friends and family.


Today is the day I go to Little Root Town, I stepped out of my little apartment me and my mom live in. Since being a Pokemon trainer is a thing now my dads been making a lot of money off trainers, so we can afford a house in a better town unlike the stingy city life. I'll miss a few friends but guys are ass holes here so you have to watch out what you wear.

"Come on Ralie! It's time to go." Ugh bye old room and welcome new town isolated from the fucking outside world, I got outside to smell food venders majority mystery hot dogs . SO 'delicious'

"You gotta sit in the back of the moving truck, sorry sweety" Ugh of course I do, I stepped into the back of truck and the door was quickly flung down after me.

"Ok honey see you when we get there! There's not going to be any stops" Wah no stops i'm so mad i'm not going to talk to her! Ok I know that's childish but she's so gah! I hate this whatever, I tried to find a comfier position then just sitting against the wall. But the boxes seem to jiggly, I don't wanna risk it. After what seemed to be forever the door flung up. The light blinded me when I stepped out I shielded my eyes, I felt a hand grasp my arm.

"Come on in and see your room. It's gorgeous!" Cool don't really care just wanna go to sleep. I walked into the house, there was the t.v. and the kitchen behind it and the dining room in front. Not bad, I walked up stairs where my room must be. My bed was in the far bottom right corner, I have a laptop! Oh my god awesome, It was in the top right corner in my room. And my room is humongous!

"Come down sweety they're showing your dads gym on tv!" I hurried downstairs

"Ahh to late, how bout' you go see the neighbors I hear a boy your age lives there!" She said it like some child

"Mom Stooop" I whined

"And the dad is a friend of your fathers! So go and make some friends!" I nodded and went to the next door house. I knocked…..

"Come on in!" It's a female voice, I opened the door and walked in

"Ohh you must be the new neighbor…. Wait you're a girl?" Huh why is that so strange!

"Uh yeah is that bad?" I asked kind of worried

"Well your a gym leaders kid! We were expecting a guy!" Oh ok wow way to make stupid assumptions why does being a gym leader automatically makes me a guy!

"Oh well i'm a girl" I said smiling weirdly

"Well my son Brendan is upstairs so how about you go meet him"

"Uh ok" I said giving her one last weak smile. I walked up the steps and into the room there's a guy on a computer. He seems to be pretty tall maybe older then me, he has a weird a hat on but it's a pretty cool looking i'll admit it. His eyes are kind of a grayish green… Weird his hair is jet black. Unlike my reddish light brown.

"Uh hi i'm the new neighbor" I said he shot up,

"Hey! Whats up ma-" He looked me up and down"You're a girl!" I blushed when he looked at my body up and down again.

"Uh yeah" I wiggled my legs that were now i'm realizing are too revealed in my short shorts

"I'm just here to meet you guys, so uh yeah bye" I walked out of the room and to the stairs.

"Hey wait" I felt a firm hand on my shoulders. Uh I turned around, to face him he's pretty attractive like really attractive! No I am not dating any guy in some stupid small town. Probably never seen a girl his age before.

"Um yeah" I said looking down at my feet again

"I'm going out to catch some Pokemon if you want one i'll get you one later on!" He said with a cute goofy grin plastered on his face

"Oh yeah sure that'd be cool"

"Well gotta go" He bolted down the stairs, what a weird guy. I went outside and to the forest area I heard screaming. Uh what's going on there's some old guy possibly 50's in a lab coat.

"Help! You! YES YOU!" He screamed at me we'll pointing towards me.

"Get the Pokemon from the bag!" Pokemon, yes I've always wanted to be a Pokemon trainer or even just fight one battle. But I could never tell my dad or he'd go insane trying to teach me things and mom would beg me to stay with her.

"Uh ok" I ran over to the bag I realized what's wrong with him a Poochenya was attacking him and has him cornered. I looked into the bag, a Mudkip ha no! Torchic possibly, and a Treeko ok Torchic or Treeko this is going to be hard! Ok pick quickly alright Torchic. I ran over to the Pokemon in front of the I know how to fight I know that Torchics only use full move is Scratch since it's about lvl 5 you can sense the Aura coming off.

"Torchic use Scratch!" I yelled at him. It nodded and scratched the wolf like Pokemon. It seems to be limping only one more hit till it's down. It seems to be moving in a manner of tackling.

"Dodge that Tackle!" I hollered I could feel the mans eyes on my back awkward.

"Now QUICK use Scratch again!" The Poochenya stumbled a bit and lost it's footing and collapsed.

"Woah wonderful spectacular battle!"

"Uh um thanks" I said well stuttering rubbing my arm nauseously.

"Come now back to my lab" Uh lab who the hell is this man? Waaaait! Now is this guy a Prof. for Pokemon some times they give younger kids even younger then me Pokemon!

"Wait are you a Prof. as in Pokemon like. Like like giving away?" I asked sounding more like a 6 year old the a 15 year old.

"Uh yes lets be on our way" Haha he must think i'm an idiot wait i'm incredibly embarrassed.

"Sorry i'm just very intrigued in Pokemon" I tried to sound sophisticated so he doesn't think of me as a 6 year old.

"Ahh well what else would I get from the gym leaders daughter" Oh man he knows about that! He must live near here does he know my dad or something he hasn't asked why i'm a girl. Or is he not stupid and realize just because my dad is gym leader doesn't mean he's gonna have a boy! Or is this guy the one that knows my dad?

"So you're not surprised I'm a girl some stupid boy with this weird hat which is also cool but whatever thought just because i'm the gym leaders child means i'm going to be a boy like how stupid is that!" I asked we'll laughing.

"Oh well that's my son for ya" oh no my bad what if he tells his son. Ehh he's just some dumb boy, but what if I don't get my Pokemon!

"Oh i'm so sorry I didn't know he"

"it's ok the boy can be a little half witted" He interrupted

"haha um ok" I said trying to sound up beat we'll hoping I was getting a Pokemon.

"Ok well lets get goin before your mom gets worried I still got something to show ya" Uh what is….. I'm kind of worried. We went through the tiny town and into the lab.

"Well since that Pokemon there seems to take such a liking to ya I think you might want to keep it. But under one condition"

"Uh yes of course what?!"

"You must take a PokeDec"

"Oh ok that's fine"

"And fill it, all of it" Woah ok fine challenge accepted

"Haha ok fine good with me!" I took the PokeDec and left but collided with someone.

"Ugh" I looked up he was hovering over me his hat pulled back a bit revealing his jet black hair. His hand was on my shoulder and his other right near my waist. His wrist was rubbing against it. his face was right over mine, this is the closest i've ever been to a guy he smelt of grass. We stayed like that for a minute.

"Uh sorry" I spoke up

"No no no, it's my fault" He got off me and grabbed my wrist and yanked me up like I was nothing, and to be honest i'm not a little frail girl I have broader shoulders then most girls, and sadly big boobs it's awkward to walk around the house when my dad is around without a bra! And today I wasn't really expecting to meet the whole town.

"Hey you gotta a PokeBall that means my dad gave you a Pokemon! Cool we should battle some time" He doesn't even seem to notice them. He's not like other guys well that's good because men are pigs! This one does seem to be a little different.

"yeah sure" I said with a boring sound tone. To warn him i'm not interested in any douches or dumb asses

"we'll i'm going, thanks Prof." I said as I waved back at him as in the Prof. not the boy. I walked out of the lab and back to my home. Or should I leave and run she'll stop me I know she will. Ok i'm running to the route now, I sprinted to the route pass my house and into the wildlife it smelt better out here more free! Or that's just the adrenalines coming from i've never actually defied my mother except studying on Pokemon, but that's not really defying her. I guess in a way but not like this never like this. I ran into the grass and trained my Pokemon until it was a lvl 10. Then I went to the first time healed my Torchic and bought a few potions paralyzers, antidotes, and awakenings. And I was out to the North route not the one to the East because some dick was blocking it. I know this one just leads to a dead end, but at least i'll be able to train my Pokemon more. I got to the top of the ledge and there he was! How oh he must of gotten through when I was buying potions and healing my Pokemon.

"Oh hey Ralie, wanna fight me now" He said in a antagonizing voice

"Um su-"

"If I win I get to kiss you." He interrupted what is he some kid or something! I must be the first girl he's seen in awhile.

"What do I get if I win?" I asked a little intrigued, this would be my first kiss and no way am I wasting it on him!

"I won't tell your mom you left, and if you kiss me willingly I won't tell her" What how does he know this little shit!

"What are you fucking 10!" god this jerk

"No i'm 16, now my dad says you can battle pretty well…. He said maybe better then me and I wanna see if that's true. And get a little something out of it" He said as he winked. Like I said before a pig I guess i'm wrong. Too bad that sucks.

"Fine prepare to loose" I said not changing my expression on my face, which is pissed! He sent out his Mudkip about a lvl 7 i'm guessing, no water moves yet but later on it might be a problem. I beat him easily

"What! Well I guess my dad was right" He said we'll becoming too close. He grabbed my chin, and started to lean in. I crouched and swung my feet swooping it underneath his feet taking him out. I sprinted away to the next route.

"Fucking pervert" I muttered but the words just got carried in the wind. I battled 3 trainers till making it to the town where my dads gym were. But I have to skip this gym, wait how am I suppose to explain to my mom l left like dad leaving her alone, just so I can become a Pokemon trainer! I can turn back now its only been a few hours. No no no I have been waiting for this moment for as long as I can remember. Ok lets go to the next route.


End file.
